Under The Lens, A Drabble Series
by reflekshun
Summary: This is an answer to Hades, Lord of the Dead's Advent Challenge.  I hope that you enjoy this little offering.
1. Chapter 1

Under The Lens, A Drabble Series. Chapter the First.

Prompt: Holmes and Watson get stuck in a very tight place.

Holmes and I were searching the lodgings of a blackmail suspect. As we were searching, and finding nothing incriminating, he came over to me and hissed in my ear, "Quickly, someone is coming! Hide!"

We looked around for a hiding-place and spotted the wardrobe at the same time. We both got in as quickly and as quietly as we could. By a good stroke of fortune, there was a chink in the wardrobe near my eye.

As a credit to Holmes' ears, the door squeaked open less than a minute later. A short, lean young fellow came in, threw his hat at the peg on the wall and missed, and went into the other room for a moment. Holmes put his hand on the door to the wardrobe to open it. I shook my head, as I could see him returning with some sheet music.

The young man sat down at the piano and began to play. He also began to sing. It would better be described as warbling. For the next two hours, our ears were subjected to the worst renditions of classical opera that I have ever heard. Then the young man closed the piano, walked over to where his hat was still sitting on the floor, scooped it up and left.

A/N—Hi! This is my advent challenge. Hope that you liked. Please read and review. Have a merry season.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Second.

Faith Robin-Glad you liked.

Mrs. Pencil-I felt sorry for them, too. That peg does not see too much actual use.

Marie Nomad-I could so see them in that situation, too. I'm glad that you liked.

Hades, Lord of the Dead-Glad it tickled your fancy. Thanks for the prompts.

- Dec.16- brick, leather, and sword in the same chapter.

- The museum was a two-story brick affair, with a large sign in the front out on the lawn. As we had reached our destination, we entered.

A tall, thin elderly gentleman approached us and outstretched his hand to Holmes. "My name is Darby. I am the one who noticed that the leather scabbard was empty and the sword that it held was gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Third.

- December 17- Decorating 221 B.

- Holmes and Watson had just dragged themselves up the seventeen steps that led up to the sitting room. Watson's limp was playing up quite a bit, and one of Holmes' eyes was swollen almost shut. Physician and detective shuffled in the door to the sitting-room. Then Watson turned up the gas.

It was wonderful; there were ornaments everywhere. A full tree in the corner of the room was laden with ornaments, which gleamed in the light of the fire that Watson was building. They were still taking in all the bows and ribbins, all the ornaments and wreaths, all the stars and cards that were decorating the sitting-room, when they both heard footsteps upon the stairs. There was a soft knock on the door, and Mrs. Hudson entered with a tray of egg nog. She almost dropped the tray when she saw Holmes' face, but Watson took the tray and set it on the sideboard. Then he quickly steered her to the chair that Holmes had pulled out for her.

"My lands! What happened to your face?"

"Oh, just a few scratches. Do not trouble yourself over them. Mrs. Hudson, what is all this?"

"Well, the lads that you employ, they came 'round, as well as some of the fellows from the Yard, and we all decorated in here. You two have been busy, what with cases, and the surgery, and all, that we all wanted to do something to show you how special we think you are." While she had been talking she had been filling their glasses, and she handed them each a glass. She raised hers and said "To family and friends!"


	4. Chapter 4

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Fourth.

Hades, Lord of the Dead-Yes, I can imagine that, too. So glad that you liked.

Mrs. Pencil-Yes, I agree, kudos for her! Glad you liked!

Garonne-I'm so glad that you enjoyed them.

Prompt—Dec. 18. What kind of décor goes up at 221B? Do either Holmes or Watson have any ornaments of their own to hang up? Does Mrs. Hudson recruit them in tacking up garland in the halls? Has she knit them stockings?

Watson was sitting in his chair in the sitting-room, absorbed in his latest yellow-backed novel, while Holmes was playing some Christmas tunes on his Stradivarious. There was a light rap upon the door. Watson got up and opened the door to admit their landlady.

"Are you gentlemen busy at the present time?" she asked.

As there were no real plans for the day, Watson answered in the negative.

"Wonderful. I was hoping that you two gentlemen would help me decorate the house for Christmas. Could you start by bringing some boxes down from the attic? While you do that, I can prepare the refreshments and we could make a decorating party out of it. What do you two fellows think of that?"

"That sounds wonderful," said Holmes, "but neither of us have any ornaments to contribute to ….."

"That is quite all right. I've enough decorations that I have collected over the years to decorate half of Baker Street. Oh, I tatted a special mantel spread for Christmas for right over there, and I knitted you each a stocking to put up this year. They are up in the attic. The boxes that I'd like you to bring down are marked with a big 'x'. I will meet you in the dining room."

"We shall meet you there with the boxes," said Holmes.

A half of an hour later, we all met in the dining room. Mrs. Hudson had made sandwiches, and there was egg nog. Some decorations were already up, but the tree in the corner still needed to be trimmed.

"I got the garland tacked up in the halls, but could you boys help me with the tree and the staircase? Then you can use whatever you like to decorate the rooms upstairs."

Soon 221B was decorated in holly sprigs, cranberry, popcorn, and bead strings, bells, paper and wooden ornaments, and a large creche sat on a side table in the parlour. The atmosphere was festive as everyone laughed and joked about Christmasses past.


	5. Chapter 5

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Fifth.

Prompt for Dec; 19- Holmes observes Lestrade at work and learns something which surprises him.

Holmes met Inspector Lestrade in front of the Yard, and they both navigated the corridors to Lestrade's office. Holmes shrugged off his heavy coat and turned to hang it up. As he sat opposite Lestrade, he noticed that Lestrade had on a bright red shirt, and a green tie.

His features must have betrayed this somehow, for though he said nothing, Lestrade excused himself, went into the washroom, and came out sporting a white shirt and the same green tie.

"It is my reserve shirt for when my wife does not see me in the morning," he explained. "You see, I'm color-blind."


	6. Chapter 6

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Sixth.

Prompt for Dec. 20.- Watson takes up a new hobby, but there are unintended consequences.

From Watson's view...

I have tried my hand at many things, but the most memorable was when I tried my hand at painting. That was the day that I got up, full of energy and optimism, feeling like I could do just about anything. I had been meaning to try it for a while, and Holmes, who was curiously absent, had gotten me a set of paints and some canvasses.

It took several hours to get the colours just right, since I had finished the sketching part the day before. I proudly lay it on the ottoman to dry, and hung a fresh canvas on the easel. I was working for about three quarters of an hour when Holmes came in and asked me what I thought of his new suit. Then, before I could warn him, he sat down on the ottoman to remove his boots.

Maybe I will give it a try in a few more years...


	7. Chapter 7

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Seventh.

Prompt for Dec. 21—Watson feels that this Christmas, he has more to be grateful for than ever. Why? At what point in his life does this Christmas take place?

Watson entered the sitting-room after a long day at the surgery. As he was getting comfortable, Holmes came out of his room.

"Ah, you are in at last, Watson. I found an old scrap of paper that I think may bring back memories." He dug in his pocket and handed Watson a yellowing piece of paper. It read thusly:

a. a roof over my head

b. an interesting roommate

wonderful food 3 times a day

d. I just got a job at a respectable surgery

Watson laughed. "This was a list of the things that I made of the things that I was thankful for at that Christmas season. I think that it was one of the most important ones in my life. I mean, I was getting to know you better, getting to know my way around better, and starting to feel cared about,

After being used to being alone for so long, it was a very good feeling. And then there is that wonderful landlady that we have. She is more than a tray three times a day with wonderful food on it, she is a strong shoulder, a good listener, and she can tell a good story. And then getting that job at the surgery was the start of my new-found independence after being invalidated out of the Army. There were some days that I thought that I would not be able to do it, and that I was a fool for trying. Do you know what pulled me out of it?"

Holmes shook his head.

"A kind word or gesture from you or Mrs. Hudson. I am glad that you found that paper, Holmes. It reminded me of a thank-you that I should have said long ago. Thank you, my friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Eighth.

Prompt for Dec. 22-Duel to the death over something absolutely ridiculuos—the sillier, the better.-whether the duel is actually fatal is up to you.

Holmes and I were taking a walk, enjoying the frigid air and the new-fallen snow. We were so deep in our discussion that we were caught completely unawares. We turned a corner and found ourselves under fire—

-by snowballs. Thus began the Battle for Baker Street, fought by the Baker Street Irregulars against Sherlock Holmes and I. It was a draw. We stayed out for hours, had a lot of fun, called it a draw, and went in for hot cocoa.


	9. Chapter 9

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Ninth.

Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed:

Catherine Spark—Thank you for the Story Alert! Glad you liked.

Hades, Lord of the Dead—Glad that you liked it, it was fun to write!

Prompt-from Agatha Doyle- Holmes and Watson meet another detective and his associate, and...WAR BEGINS!

from Dr. Watson's point of view.

The year was 2011. Somehow, Holmes and I were transported to this time and found ourselves in the office of D.I. Lestrade. When the man himself entered, he was not alone. Four people were at his heels, all trying to talk at once. He whipped the door open and saw us.

"Excuse me, but what are you two doing in my office?" he asked in a very no-nonsense tone. His eyes bulged as he realized just who he was seeing.

"Oh, Christ." he breathed, and slid down the wall. After Donovan, Anderson, Sherlock and John came in to see what was going on, he nudged the door shut with his foot. No sense in this spilling out into the hall.

After the introductions were made, Lestrade sank back into silence and concentrated on a problem that had been bothering him since the p/m fellow had been talking to him earlier. There was this paintball contest. The proceeds would go to the NSY's annual budget. He only had to come up with two teams of two people each. Now, who would people actually pay to see play paintball—Wait a minute...

"Gentlemen,I hate to interrupt this fascinating debate, (Sherlock and Holmes were arguing about how to handle a crime scene. Donavan and Anderson were sniggering in the background, and John and Watson were talking quietly amongst themselves.) but I have a proposition for you..."


	10. Chapter 10

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Tenth.

Thanks again for your input. It is very useful and I really appreciate hearing from you!

Mrs. Pencil- I would have loved to have seen it too. We might get the chance to hear about it, though, since I have been asked rather prettily to tell the full tale after the Holidays.

Hades, Lord of the Dead.- I'd love to. It will post sometime in January. Perhaps you could suggest a title for it? Glad you enjoyed it.

- Dec.24th- from Aleine Skyfire-Watson goes carolling.

Watson stopped walking and looked around. Yes, he loved Christmas and all of the traditions associated with the season, especially carolling. He raised his voice to the skies as they all sang:

Hark, the herald angels sing,

Glory to the newborn King!

Peace on Earth and mercy mild

God and sinners reconciled.

Joyful, all ye nations rise!

Join the triumph of the skies!

With the angelic host proclaim

Christ is born in Bethlahem!

Hark, the herald angels sing,

Glory to the newborn King.

Watson grinned. Yes, he did love Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Eleventh.

Dec. 25th- from Scarper Galleywest- Anachronism: Holmes, Watson, and their respective opinions on NPR (or comparable classy, quirky political talk radio.)

Holmes looked at his shoes. They gleamed to a nice finish that reflected the fact that that stubborn lock of hair was out of place again. Watson leaned over and handed him his comb. "Are you ready for this, old man?"

"I guess so. As ready as I'll ever be, at any rate. How about you?"

"Ready for anything. You look great. "

By then, the offending hair rebellion had been well and truly (as well as vigorously)put down, and both of our boys looked rather dapper. Everyone took their seats, as it was almost ready to begin.

Then the red 'ON AIR' sign went on.


	12. Chapter 12

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Twelfth.

Dec. 26.- from Mrs. Pencil.= A boxing day tale including a mention of ducks, books, and a shipment of tea from Victor Trevor's plantation.

On boxing day, Watson was looking through his journal of the previous year. When he got to a certain page, he paused in mid-read. "Holmes, I do believe that you will remember this—our visit to see Victor Trevor."

"Ah, yes. That damnable duck hunt. But I did enjoy the tour of the plantation that we were given. And we saw several shipments of tea headed for the docks."


	13. Chapter 13

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Thirteenth

Dec. 27th.- from DetectiveAtWork: Watson and Holmes take a walk of London at Christmas time!

Holmes and Watson were walking arm in arm down one of London's less busy streets. It had been snowing all day, and there was quite a bit of snow upon the ground. Everywhere you looked, you could see the snow sparkling in the gaslight. The sounds on the street were muffled by the newfallen snow.

The two old friends strolled around London and took in the grand sights of the wonderful decorations of the season in this new winter wonderland. Then they turned the corner to finally reach the welcoming door marked 221B.


	14. Chapter 14

Under The Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Fourteenth.

Mrs. Pencil- Thanks. Glad that you liked.

Dec. 28th.- from Hades, Lord of the Dead- write a drabble based on the word "REWIND".

Mrs. Hudson looked around the room at the decorations, the immaculate table (if she did say so herself), and the holiday finery everyone was wearing. She sighed contentedly.

She was glad that she could rewind these memories and live them again later.


	15. Chapter 15

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Fifteenth.

Catherine Spark- Yeah, that was one of my favorites to write. Watch out in January for that drabble to be expanded on.

Hades, Lord of the Dead- Glad to see that you read all the chapters. I loved the response about the duck hunt. That cracked me up. Thank you for favoriting me and alerting me. I hope that you like this chapter too.

"No, no, no, Holmes. Relax." said Watson. He and Holmes were at the table, and Watson was trying to show Holmes how to drink his tea properly. Mrs. Hudson's Christmas Party was tonight, and he'd wanted it to be as perfect as he could make it. "You are not thrusting and parrying with your pinkie, you are a gentleman drinking tea. Now, here. You extend your pinkie like this, and then leave it alone. Now you try it."


	16. Chapter 16

Under the Lens. A Drabble Series, Chapter the Sixteenth.

Anonymous ()- So happy that you liked the series. I hope that you enjoy this install as well. Good to hear from you again.

Mrs. Pencil- Yes, manners can be fun. Best dishes.

Faith Robin- Glad that you liked that. I hope that you like this.

Dec. 30th- Adolescents

It was a seemingly normal day at 221B Baker Street. Things started to get strange when Mycroft ascended the seventeen stairs up to the sitting-room to wish his brother and Dr. Watson the compliments of the season.

He opened the door to an apparently empty room whose fire had gone out. He was on his way back out when the coat rack caught his eye. There was Holmes' Inverness and Deerstalker, hanging right beside the doctor's greatcoat and tophat. So, they were here, then.

Mystified, he turned his attention to building a fire. He was turning to get another log when he saw them—two sets of eyes reflected that caught the light of the newly-laid fire.

"Sherlock? Johnathan? Is that you? It is all right. You can come out now,"he coaxed gently, sitting cross-legged on the floor. (Which was not an easy task for him.)

Several long moments passed. Finally his patience was rewarded when two sets of arms threw themselves around his neck and a head nestled on each of his shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Seventeenth.

Dec. 31- from Hades, Lord of the Dead.-New Year's Eve and/or day for Holmes and Watson. Must include illegal fireworks.

Watson and Holmes were on the way from the Annual New Year's Eve Party at the Yard. The party had gone swimmingly, and a good time was had by all. Holmes and Watson were both pleasantly full, and the walk was exhilarating.

In the distance, they saw a figure that they bent over something in the street, a flame lit the night briefly, and then the young man ran away .

"Oh, Hello,Guv! 'ow are ya ? Ya have a good time?"

"Yes, Wiggins, we certainly did. It was wonderful." Suddenly the sky lit up with a Roman Candle. " That is beautiful. Where did you get the fireworks, anyway?"

"Oh, Tommy nicked 'em."


	18. Chapter 18

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Eighteenth.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed:

SebastianFangirl- Thanks! Glad that you liked it, and it is great to hear from you.

Catherine Spark- I'm glad that you took the time to read and review the series. Thank you so much.

Hades, Lord of the Dead- He couldn't call him doctor, could he? Great to have you along for the ride, and I thank you so much.


	19. Chapter 19

Under the Lens, A Drabble Series, Chapter the Nineteenth.

I was going to end this story at Chapter Eighteen, but I got a few more reviews that I felt I just had to include in these pages.

Anonymous ()-Thank you for staying with me through the story and letting me know what you thought about it. What was it that was confusing you about chapter sixteen?

Catherine Spark-Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Before I go, I'd like to shamelessly plug my next story. It is a drabble series called INCOMING! (I knew I could think of an appropriate title for it, Hades, Lord of the Dead!) It will start on Monday,(I guess that that would make it a draggle series, huh?) and it will contain the prompts in our prompt challenge. If this sounds fun to you, just pm me. Thanks, guys.


End file.
